Come and go
by dragonjinx07
Summary: One is that who had long ago sold his soul for revenge. He is the Queen's dog. Another one is the girl who is caught between two identities and who tries to understand the role she's playing in the upcoming war. They're the game pieces of their own fates ! Abandoned


_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Kuroshitsuji. _

_**Rated: **__M_

_**Pairing: **__Ciel Phanthomhive X OC ( - Although this pairing will not represent the only theme of this fanfiction)_

_**Genre: **__Drama/Action-Adventure/ Romance (Eventually)/ Fantastic / Supernatural _

**A/N: **_Although I did not finish 'Beastly' my Alois Trancy X OC fanfiction, I am going to post the Prologue of this story. I'm hopeless against my imagination. I've tried to concentrate only on the other Kuroshitsuji fanfic but I found myself writing a chapter I did not post because I felt it was rubbish. I need to free my mind of this particular plot. I'll juggle with both stories, working on one when I don't have inspiration for the other one. That's how my mind works, pretty much. :D_

_I am not going to reveal anything about this story's plot for now, except that I warn you. The OC I'll use in this fanfiction is not the same one I use in my other fanfiction. Not that it will not be absolutely obvious. However, names and people that are mentioned/appear in my other fanfic shall be mentioned or will appear in this story. But, this is not a parallel story to 'Beastly'. _

_In other words this fanfiction is an AU to 'Beastly', the same way the anime Kuroshitsuji had had a completely different plot from the manga in the end. You'll understand later, anyway. _

_Please read and review. _

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Come and go <strong>_

_**...**_

_Prologue – _

_London, England_

_Earl Ciel Phantomhive – Age 17 and his butler Sebastian Michaelis_

It was an ordinary spring night in London. The mist and chilly temperature only seemed to add an uneasy feeling to those who were still wandering the streets, occasional carriages with nobles returning from important festivities, or the regular permanent habitants of dark, murky streets. London, during night had an allure of mystery, now bordering on the dark atmosphere only a horror atmosphere would inspire.

In the last two weeks, people became wary of going out during night due to _Nebula, _the man who had installed fear in the habitants of London. Six women had fallen victim to the maniac proclaiming himself an user of dark magic. Although horrified by the news of the first victim - a young girl in her twenties -, no one had actually believed dark arts had anything to do with the newest murder. After all, it wasn't the first time the officers of Scotland Yard found themselves with such a case on their hands involving morbid deaths.

The second victim had alarmed greatly the Scotland Yard when they weren't able to find any suspect once again.

The third murder raised panic, when a noble woman had fallen victim this time, unlike the two commoner women – a street girl and a prostitute-. The killer had always hit during night. The officers of Scotland Yard doubled during the night shift.

The fourth and fifth murder had been even more grotesque than the first three. The deformed bodies of the young women – this time twins from a middle-class family – had installed fear even in the investigators. It was hard to believe that the killer was anything remotely human.

It was only after these five murders, that Nebula made his appearance. He appeared unsuspected during a charity ball right in the heart of London, shifting everyone's attention on his confessed all of his crimes with sickeningly pleasure and pride. Then, he vanished into a puff of black smoke that managed to intoxicate gravely half of the guests, yet not before he announced a sixth murder had already taken place.

Scotland Yard found the sixteen years old girl in an abandoned warehouse.

A seventh murder was absolutely, under no circumstances not allowed to be made. Those were the clear orders of Queen Victoria towards Earl Ciel Phantomhive. He would have most likely took handle of the case sooner, if it weren't for the fact that he had another case to solve across the country in a small town supposedly terrorized by a blood-sucking count.

It annoyed him greatly that the so called vampire had proved out to be a filthy greedy man wanting to obtain authority over the small village.

_There will be no seventh murder. _He thought determinedly as he sprinted on the streets of London, black cloak swishing and shins getting wet dirty spots. He didn't have time to avoid every puddle left behind by the recent rain. He had a criminal to catch.

Failure is unacceptable. He is the heir of Phantomhive.

He stopped to a halt as he stepped into a boulevard, lit up only by the full moon on the sky and the oil-lamp polls.

_Swish!  
><em>

He didn't bother to turn as the dark and tall figure behind him appeared with barely perceptible sounds. One sapphire eye scanned the surroundings, narrowing. "Did you find him, Sebastian?''

"Yes, young master. He's at St. Paul's Cathedral. He appears to be preparing for some type of ritual I could only identify as a ritual human sacrifice.'' The smooth, velvety red-eyed man said calmly. Ciel's eyes averted to the dome of the tallest building in London. They needed to hurry.

"And the missing girl?''

"She's there. Still alive.''

The teenager smirked. "Good. Let's go.''

_**_O_**_

_Calcutta, India_

_Renee Fortuna – Age 17 _

This was most certainly one of the ugliest scenarios. Yet, it is also one of the most popular one in her life.

Whenever she'd find herself in this kind of trouble, she'd vaguely wander what would her parents do. After all, there's no doubt she had gotten the skill of attracting trouble from them. Sherlock Holmes is one of her favourite characters, and therefore the author of the detective novels is also one of her favourite authors. Never dreaming of reaching the intellect of the fictional character, she'd at least think she'd stop complicating her own life over the years. One would think she's got enough experience to avoid making wrong decisions on the field.

Sometimes, it's easier to go along with the flow of the rest of the world, rather being obliged to construct cobweb of lies in order to hide her identity. Sometimes, she wonders, what it would be like for her to be just like every other noble girl her age, which never had to deal with nasty bruises while running away on difficult weathers because there are people hunting her down or all kinds of mythical creatures trying to cut her head off.

In this particular case, all of those – albeit only a few examples of situations where a lady wouldn't even dream of being involved in- negative aspects seemed to combine in that particular night, as she sneaked through the bustling streets of Indian capital, Calcutta, _with_ nasty scrapes on her knees and _with_ inhumanly fast and strong mythical creatures hunting her down, determined to transform her into their meal.

Adventures are always a thrill, but not so much when you're up to face this kind of situations. Not the plan she made failed but it also brought her a terrible back pain and potential fractured ribs. And moreover she also lost track of her companions.

_Why can't I finish my tasks easy and clean?_ Probably from the same reason she rarely ever draws simple drawings, or reads simple stories, or cannot get along fully with the rest of noble society.

She likes complications.

She sighed, as she dodged the people on one of the agglomerated principal streets leading to the harbour wearing a red and beige _sari _helping her blend in with the rest of Indians. She needed to find a sanctuary, anything holy. If she kept on postponing the death of those monsters, someone innocent might end up getting hurt.

_So much for a simple excursion in India to broaden my knowledge of other cultures, _She thought sourly, as she stopped to a halt, ignoring the strong scent of fish that was coming from the trading ships populating the harbour.

She quickly pulled out the map from the leather bag hanging against her right hip and bit her lip, when she realized the closest temple was at least several hundred of feet away from the harbour. Deciding not to waste any time, knowing the beasts will track her by the scent of the relatively superficial yet bleeding cuts hidden under the traditional Indian robes, she walked up to the closest and available person to her. Her eyes fell on a man with short white hair overlooking some sailors loading up different objects on a luxurious vase.

It was an Indian man, dressed in a green _sherwani, _with a yellow and white sash wrapped around his waist and plain _churidars._ It was his white hair that got her attention, in contrast with his dark skin, as well as his stormy bluish eyes. He was a wearing a turban on his head.

"Um...Excuse me, sir?'' she tried out. She had no idea if the man spoke English, but tried her luck anyway. He blinked in surprise and turned towards her. "Oh? Yes?'' he glanced at her then he smiled. "Is there anything you'd like? Are you a visitor?''

"Yes. I got lost from my brothers some while ago. In case we split up, they told me to meet them at the nearest temple from the harbour, seeing as the harbour is the only place where I know where it is. Could you please tell me which is the nearest temple and how could I get there as soon as possible?'' she explained, smiling politely. _Only if I could lie to grandma so good when she'll ask me for explanations, _she thought. She didn't even want to think about her grandmother. That woman, very alike in many aspects with her deceased mother, has a way of making her spill out the truth. If she's a marvellous and respected duchess, she'd probably be just as good at being an interrogator.

The man smiled only wider. "Oh of course! The nearest temple is five hundred meters in that way,'' he said pointing towards her left. "Please allow me to take you there. I know India like the back of my palm. It would be my greatest pleasure to help you.'' He offered kindly and bowed politely towards her. She blinked surprised then shook her hands. "N-No, that's alright, really. If you could just tell me how to get there, I'll be on my way.''

"It's very easy to get there. Once you're on the main street, there are many signs guiding you to the temple. However, its night, and I don't think it would be wise to let you go alone. Although rarely something every happens here, there had been rumours of thieves attacking visitors, especially during nights.'' She opened her mouth to refuse him, but he beat her to it. "Please, if you'd just allow me to tell my master that I am going to guide. It will only take a few seconds. I'll make sure you get quick to the Temple. Your family must be worried about you.''

She didn't wait however. Having understood where she needed to go, she instantly sprinted away when the man walked away to talk to someone on the deck of the ship, most likely his master.

Her spine tingled.

The beasts were getting close.

Pulling the silk up around her head, she only left her eyes uncovered as she made her way to the temple.

The full moon on the sky, looks more enigmatic than other times, she noted.

Renee Fortuna has a feeling it that it was going to be a really _long_ night.

_My grandmother is going to kill me when she'll find out that I've missed the charity ball. _

_**_O_**_

"Is everything going according to the plan?''

The tall blond woman stood before her master, on one knee, head bowed in respect. Reddish lips curled, and fangs showed. "Yes, Master. Everything is going exactly as you planned.'' The praising was not directly spoken but it was also not needed. It was only expected that her master's plan would be successful. He's the leader, the king of shadows, the one who shall bring succeed with his supreme goals of bringing their race towards victory.

_Humanity will be erased completely. _

"What about the Queen of England's lapdog? Does he represent any threat? I've heard he's quite the talented...mutt.'' the man standing before her said, amusement audible in his voice. She raised her head towards him, smiling at her beloved master. "Of course not. He's just another human, my master. If he'll dare to get in our plans...I'll kill him.'' She licked her lips. "I'll kill him for you, my master. Even now, if that's your desire.''

A deep chuckle suddenly echoed in the large dark room with crimson tapestries and crimson carpets and crimson jewels. Red is the colour of power. Red is the colour of blood, the vital liquid for vampires.

"Stand up, my dear.'' She did as she was told, and found herself in proximity with her master, who towered her with his large and tall frame. A hand reached and touched the side of her face. She immediately leaned her face against it, her body shaking with excitement at the fact that she was being so close to her master, that he was touching her.

"Such beauty.'' His thumb rubbed her cheek. "You say, you'd do anything for me?''

"Yes, of course. Of course, master. I am indebted to you, forever and always! You are everything to-'' a finger was placed against her lips silencing her. The man grinned. "I know, I know.'' He shushed. "Your time to show me how loyal you are to me, shall come, my dear. But until then, we have other things to take care off.''

He leaned towards her, and she automatically tilted her head to the side, moaning when she felt the master's breathe fawn over her pale skin. To think, that the master himself would be tempted to suck her blood, it made her pride swell.

Fangs brushed against her skin, and the mouth moved, whispering in her ear.

"I want you to find me the Chosen One. Do that for me, and you shall forever be my side. That's what you want isn't it?''

The woman grinned sadistically. "Considered it done, master.''

_To be continued..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: ATTENTION! **_

_**I am rewriting this story because I did not feel satisfied so far. I am also searching for a Beta Reader to help me with my grammar and dialogues. **_


End file.
